In data storage systems, it is often useful to have stored data replicated in multiple locations, so that the data is available locally in each of the locations. Each location will have a local data storage device, which can satisfy requests to read data on its own, i.e. without needing to query other data storage devices of the data storage system. However, requests to write data need to be distributed to each location, so that they can be applied in a consistent fashion. In particular, if multiple write requests are made to a particular region of storage, such as a block, sector or page of data in the storage, the writes must be applied in the same order by each local data storage device, otherwise the data stored in each local data storage device will not be the same. When write requests are received that could potentially not be applied in the same order on different local data storage devices, this is known as a “write collision”.
A known solution to write collisions is to use one location to process write requests made to any of the locations, and distribute the result of that processing to the other locations, so that the data in each location is consistent. However, this means that for any location other than the location that processes the write requests, the time taken to complete a write request will be at least two times the round-trip-time between the locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,868,857 B2, published 21 Oct. 2014, discloses a method of managing remote data replication in which an index generator generates an ordered index of writes made to replicated data storage.